Wireless communication devices, such as smartphones and tablets, continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile wireless communication devices now incorporate features such as email, text and instant messaging, calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function devices usually allow email messages to be sent and received wirelessly, as well as access the internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Some wireless communication devices incorporate contactless card technology and/or near field communication (NFC) chips. NFC technology is commonly used for contactless short-range communications based on radio frequency identification (RFID) standards, using magnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices, including mobile wireless communications devices. This short-range high frequency wireless communications technology exchanges data between devices over a short distance, such as only a few centimeters.